Legacy
by Nata23
Summary: He had a perfect life. A beautiful wife and daughter, a business that he built from the ground up and more money than you could think about. It didn't come easy, he fought hard to be this successful. You were born with your name and he was going to show everyone that Sasuke Uchiha was something more than others expected it. This is his legacy.
1. Chapter 1

**Legacy**

Sasuke Uchiha,age 26, voted one of the most sexiest business men in all of America. If you were lucky to even catch a glimpse of him walking his powerful stride in his two thousand dollar Armani suit and fifteen thousand dollar shoes one word would come to mind...WOW. If you were even luckier to catch a glimpse of his award-winning smile then who knows what will go through your head. Some women would just stop and stare as his smile lures them into this vortex of nothingness and times seems to move a little slower than normal. Other women would probably faint on sight. Some men would look at him with awe written all over their face and a twinkle in their eyes thinking _how can I get like that._Other men would be jealous that he was getting a reaction out of their wives that they didn't know was possible. But it only gets better. His family was perfect as well. His beautiful wife Ino with her long platinum blonde hair,aqua eyes that would drown you if you stared to hard,award-winning smiles and perfect coke bottle shape had women staring in envy and guys drooling. With a click of Christian Louboutin heels and a ever so sweet scent of jasmine she stood confident and tall next to her man, her eyes never straying from his. Who could forget their beautiful daughter Ayame who was 4 and just as adorable as could be. With a full head of curly blond locks and gray orbs always latching on to her father. When you would see them together whether it be in a magazine article or in person three words would come to mind...

_The_ _Perfect Family_

You would think Sasuke and his power trip of a family were always this lucky especially since Sasuke's father was the CEO of Uchiha Corp. which was one of the most successful businesses ,up to par _with_ his own. You would think he was a very blessed child. Blessed with money, looks, charm and the up bringing from a very wealthy family. While that may be true, he was not always as fortunate as he is today nor was he happy. Eight years ago he would of been Sasuke Uchicha of Uchiha corp. not Sasuke Uchicha of Taka Industry. No he was not as fortunate as his older brother Itachi to have things given to him. He also was not as emotionally deprived as his father or nor did he live up to any of his expectations. Every emotion danced in his eyes like a flame in the darkness- anger, sadness, hurt, confusion, _weak. _To people who didn't know him his poker face was just that and for those who did a canvas of splattered paint. He did not want to live like his bastard of a father or be a pawn like his own brother. He would be something better, he would be him. He would never be the person that everyone wanted him to be. So he wasn't. Nothing is just given to you so he fought hard for it. He was willing to push everybody away to fulfil his dreams. To start anew. To build his own legacy.

**a/n: Well there is chapter 1. ****this is where sasuke and his family is now. In the chapters to come will show how he has gotten here.**

**I hope you enjoyed it please review and constructive criticism is always welcome **

**until next time, Nata**


	2. Birthday wish

CHAPTER 2

~8 years earlier~

Sasuke lazily turned circles in his chair.' _So Bored' _he thought. He had finished all of his paperwork yesterday leaving him with only a meeting to do earlier that day. A sigh escaped his lips and he laid his head on the desk. 'Some_ birthday'_ was his last thought as he began to doze off. No later than five minutes his phone rang, making him jump. He cleared his throat.

"Uchiha Corporations, Sasuke Uchiha speaking,"

"TEME!" Sasuke felt a migraine coming after his dumb best friend yelled through the phone rather loud.

"What Naruto? You do know I am at work!" The raven hair boy brooded sounding more irritated than usual.

"Who works on their birthday Sasuke? Only you! I'm coming to get you out of the office!" His friend was desperate but Sasuke was really not in the mood for celebration. "I'll pass thanks,"

"Oh NO YOU DON"T! If I have to drag you out of the office then I will. You Know I am dead serious." Sasuke sighed. He knew Naruto was being dead serious. He looked at the time on his computer screen._ 11:38_ .It was close to his lunch break anyways and it's not like he had anything to decided to entertain the idiot. '_Father shouldn't mind'_

"Meet me at Nodaiwa(1),"He let a smile grace his pretty face," I'll let you treat me to lunch,"

"Yayyyy, wait wha-" _click._

Sasuke rotated one more time in his chair before getting up and locking his office door. He was feeling a little better already. He stood up deciding if he wanted to take his car or not and decided against it. He passed by his brother's office. Itachi smiled as Sasuke walked by.

"Happy birthday otouto." Sasuke smiled back," Arigato anki" _'Today shouldn't be that bad'_

Sasuke arrived at Nodaiwa at five minutes till noon. He saw his best friend already there and headed to the table where the blonde was sitting.

"Teme!" The blonde grinned.

"hn," the raven haired boy sat down taking off his suit jacket. A brown-haired waitress came and gave them a menu. Naruto thanked her not that she was paying any attention to the blonde, a certain blue hair beauty kept her interest. Sasuke gave her one of his famous glares and with a squeak she left.

"Come on Sasuke, no attitude today please? Its your birthday!" The blonde smiled.

"Sure Naruto whatever," Sasuke said as he flipped through the menu. The rest of lunch went particularly well. Mostly Naruto talking and Sasuke nodding his head to show he was listing and adding some words in here and there. Naruto paid for both of their meals and decided to walk Sasuke back to his job.

"So what happened to you," Naruto put his hands deeper into his pockets finding the sidewalk interesting more than ever. Sasuke caught the seriousness in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Naruto scoffed. "What do I mean? Look at you Sasuke you are _always _working. You do nothing but work!You are 18 years old and an-" Naruto couldn't seem to find the right looked forward,a little more pissed than before. Naruto always said the same things. Sasuke nearly scoffed._' Idiot. You don't know what its like'_ "Say it then," The raven haired male said more harsh than he meant. He was ready to get this conversation out-of-the-way.

"Come to America with me." Naruto whispered." This does not have to be your life" There was an awkward silence between the two best friends."We could have so much fun. Go to school or work or whatever." Naruto smiled."I know you always wanted to go to New York." Naruto stole a glance at Sasuke who looked like he was having a debate within himself. The blond sighed as they came to Sasuke's job. Naruto was about to walk off when Sasuke spoke.

" I wish I could, but my father wont allow it." Sasuke said keeping his eyes anywhere but at Naruto. Naruto tighten his fist. He was about to argue his best friend down telling him why he shouldnt follow in his fathers footsteps when he saw no one other than Fugaku Uchiha walking towards them. '_Speaking of the devil' _

" Sasuke," Sasuke head snapped up at the sound of his father's voice." Where have you been? I have looked everywhere for you."

"Naruto and I went to lunch." Sasuke said suddenly more angry than he should have been.

" Ah yes of course. Today happens to be a very big day indeed," Sasuke looked at his father in confusion. Anticipation filled into his stomach. _'He remembered my birthday?'_ Naruto even tensed thinking the same thing as his best friend. A smile graced his fathers face. He put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. After what felt like ages Sasuke finally found his voice," What is today father?" His voice sounded a little dry.

"Don't tell me you forgot." His father practically beamed." Today your mother, Itachi and I will be going to South Korea to discuss expanding the business." Sasuke felt his heart drop._' Of course he wouldn't remember'_. Sasuke never felt this low before. Probably because he never got his hopes up , especially about something about how he was treated by his father. He thought about last month on Itachi's birthday when his father threw his older brother a party. Sasuke couldn't even get a lousy happy birthday. Naruto watched his friends hopefulness leave his eyes and replaced by nothing. An empty void of no emotions. Naruto felt even more angry as he watched Fugaku's retreating form. _'That bastard'_. Naruto put on a fake smile and put his shoulder around Sasuke. That seemed to snap the young raven out of his trance.

"Ne Sasuke don't worry about him. The old bat can't remember anything!" Naruto lied.

"Naruto," Sasuke's voice was barely a whisper. Naruto looked at his best friend confused. "I am going to America with you."

**a/n:**

**(1)Nodaiwa is a very popular restaurant in Japan. I googled it.****Here is chapter 2. Please Read and Review!****Thank you to whoever reviewed in the first chapter!**

**See ya next time,**

** Nata**


	3. Wishful thinking

_Later that evening_

The young Uchiha paced around his normally tidy room. Most of his clothes covered his wooden polished floors. A black suitcase was tossed lazily on his bed. His drawers were open, clothes that were usually folded nice and neat were now tossed everywhere. _' Tsk, that fucking bastard' _He didn't understand why he was so mad. His father did not tell him happy birthday since he was four. _' Bet you'll remember Itachi's birthday you dumb assh-'_

"Sasuke," Naruto's voice interrupted his train of the thought."Will ya sit down already? Your making me nervous." Blue eyes met black. Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. Reluctantly he made his way to his bed and sat down. "Whats our game plan?"

"Well I was going to leave around Friday or so. Me, Shikamaru,Lee, and Garra were going to get an apartment but I can talk to them to see if you can crash with us." The blonde smiled scratching the back of his head." When do your folks come back?"

"This Sunday," The young raven pinched the bridge of his nose feeling a headache coming on." Naruto there wont be any room for me there an-"

"Before you finish your sentence lets just ask how they will feel about it" Sasuke let his head hang low." Fine" and with that he walked downstairs while Naruto invited the group over.

_30 Minutes Later_

Naruto just finished explaining to the boys what happened to Sasuke. The blonde grinned."So uh is it cool if he lives with us?"

"Of course! We must help Sasuke with his problems, it is our job as his friends and it will be very YOUTH FULL!" Lee yelled as he slammed his right hand down on the dining table, his left hand in the air and a twinkle in his eye. Naruto grinned. Shikamaru sighed while Sasuke and Garra were quiet. The pineapple-haired boy finally spoke up." I have a feeling this will be very troublesome. Hiding from the great Uchiha clan I don't know. Besides whats in it for us?" Eight eyes were suddenly on Sasuke. The young raven pressed his lips into a hard-line._'What the hell do I have to off-'_ And just like that an idea hit him hard in the head. He almost smiled. _Almost._

"I can make you guys rich." They all looked at him confused. Garra was the one who spoke up. " And how can you possibly do that? If you even touch your debit card they will know where you are in a second." "Yeah, and besides even if you were to clean your account out right now you would eventually have to get a job,"Nara pointed out.

"Let me explain. Naruto you always said you wanted to be mayor right? Not to mention you excel in anything about politics." The blonde nodded, confusion still sketched on his face. "Shikamaru you can hack into anything and your overall very smart when it comes to basically anything." Shikamaru nodded once letting the raven finish."Garra your father build his own store from the ground up and it became very successful. Lee you can sell this pen if you wanted to and my whole family is all about business." "Yes Uchiha we know this, what are you trying to say?" "Why don't we build our own business? I mean together we can practically be unstoppable. If it turns out to be successful then we can be rich beyond our dreams." The table for once was quiet. This time Naruto spoke." I don't know Sasuke. While it might sound good it's not that easy as it sounds and we don't even know where to start." The red-head closed his eyes." Shikamaru if we were to attempt to do something like this whats the percentage it would actually work?" The pineapple haired boy looked at the ceiling." It could be a very good chance if everything was to plan out right. We would have to start from the bottom the very bottom and work our way up. In a matter of years it could be big, up to par with Sasuke's father even. I say 85 %?"

That was all it took for the red-head." Count me in." Sasuke nodded his head in appreciation. "Count me in too my youthful friends!" "Yea I guess count me in to. Man this is going to be troublesome." "WELL count me in to, BELIVE IT!" Sasuke grinned. "Well then we'll do it."

For the next few hours the boys discussed many things. More importantly what Sasuke should do. They decided that Sasuke could empty his account and buy two plane tickets. One to France to throw them off and give Naruto the money for the one to New York. Their apartment had a small office where Sasuke would sleep. Sasuke would leave Friday night with Naruto and Shikamaru to New York. Lee and Garra would come a week later. Once they all got to New York then they would plan their next step. They called it a night around one in the morning.

Sasuke decided to get in the shower. He let his thoughts run as the hot water splashed across his body. He let a chuckle escape his mouth._'This is going to be very interesting'_ He bathed and dressed into a pair of black Addia's soccer sweats. He threw his suitcase on the floor and plopped onto his bed. Not even bothering to get under the covers he began to doze off.

Sasuke eyes opened. He turned his head to look at his cell phone which was ringing on his night stand. _'What the hell?'_ Itachi's name flashed across his screen.

"Hello?" His voice was deep and raspy. He tried clearing his throat but to no avail.

"Sasuke? Is everything okay?" Itachi's voice was full of concern. " Itachi you wake me up out of my sleep just to make sure everything is okay." His voice was starting to sound better."Call it brother's intuition, now answer my question?" Feeling more awake then he would have liked to he sat up." Yes Itachi I am just fine." _'No not really'_ Itachi smacked his lips on the other line." Okay Sasuke whatever you say."_ 'You don't have to lie to me'_ Both brothers were quiet for a while. Neither knowing what to say to the other. The elder raven finally spoke. "You know father is actually cares for you right?" _'Don't worry about the old pig'_ Sasuke scoffed. "Yeah right," _'It's too late. I already made up my mind.'_ "Sasuke.."_'Please be strong'_ "Goodnight Itachi," _'Goodbye brother'_ "Goodnight Sasuke. No matter what I will always be there for you." Sasuke gripped his iPhone tighter. _'Forgive me brother' _His older brother was always good to him he would be sad to leave him. He hung up the phone and tried to go back to sleep.

**Itachi's POV**

Usually after traveling I could easily go to sleep very quickly. Jet Lag was a bitch. But tonight for some reason I could not get to sleep at all. I tried everything, walking around the room, laying down with my eyes closed, nothing seemed to do the trick. After an Advil or two and a shot of scotch I started to feel drowsy. Not the best idea but hey I had to be up in five hours.

_Itachi walked to his younger brothers room. He knocked twice before entering."Sasuke lets go to the park today né?" He said while smiling. Sasuke gracefully sat up off his bed and walked to his older brother. He smiled and poked his brother on the forehead,"Sorry Niisan maybe another day" Itachi looked at his brother with a frown. Whats going on? Sasuke walked away leaving his brother dumbstruck. Itachi tried to run after him but he didn't budge at all." Sasuke where are you going?" Itachi yelled to Sasuke's retreating form. He tried yelling after him a few more times after that. Nothing was stopping his brother from disappearing into the darkness."Sasuke! Don't leave me," Itachi managed to younger brother stopped and turned to face him. A sinister grin on his face." No niisan you already left me"_

Itachi woke up suddenly. He wiped the sweat from his forehead._'What the hell was that all about?'_ The older raven swung his legs off his bed and reached for his phone. He called his younger brother. He knew it was foolish but that dream really had him on edge. While he was talking to Sasuke he noted his younger brother sounded more distant and not him self. It was almost as if he was trying to tell him something. He wanted to believe his younger brother when he said he was okay but he just could not. He was going to push his brother to tell him what was wrong but did not have the heart to do it.

Just as he was going to hang up the phone three tiny little words came from Sasuke's mouth and made his stomach do flips. They came out no louder than a whisper but he still heard it as if he shouted. _'Forgive me brother'_

**a/n: Well there is the next chapter. I know you guys have wanted longer chapters so I will try. I know you guys want some SasIno and I promise she will be coming up in the next chapter or the one after that. I just didn't want to rush the story. The next chapter they will be in America.**

**Thank you for the reviews so much! While it mae not be a lot its enough to keep this story going on. I do apologize for any mistakes. If you have any ideas at all let me know by reviewing. Oh Look at the cover picture for the story... what do you think? Does it match the Sasuke in the story? **

**Thank you so much..until later Nata**


End file.
